


the stray club

by arsoftie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 80's Music, 90's Music, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsoftie/pseuds/arsoftie
Summary: there is a mention of a spider (although not a very vivid description) so for those who have arachnophobia i will put this (tw/) before and after the paragraph in which it's mentioned.anyways, enjoy this mess!





	1. start line (hjs)

 

Jisung pushed the door open as if he was at home. The smell of books and dust caused his nose to scrunch immediately as he didn’t bother looking around too much. Sunrise was illuminating endless shelves of fiction, most of which the boy had finished during his first few stays here an year ago. At some point he stopped reading about other people’s dreams and started writing his own in the form of lyrics. So now he’d casually glance over the hard covers and remember that he too, has something to say to the world.

“It’s always so pretty,” He noted, letting the sunlight reflect in his chocolate irises as he drowned in the natural heat.

The chirping of birds was distant as the library was a wide building that had a ceiling extending about fifteen metres above only to end in a glass roof. As part of the school’s main building it was close to the classrooms on the first floor where Jisung had most of his classes as well as where all of his friends’ lockers were located. Of course, Mr. Park never allowed them to exit the library while in Saturday detention but in case of an emergency they had provisions of various nature.

“Are you excited to spend some quality time together?” Jisung turned to his two friends who were simply observing.

“Ah yes,” Changbin was the first to reply. “I’ve waited my whole life to waste a Saturday on your whining.”

“I don’t whine,” Jisung defended with a pout, “I just speak my mind.”

“Your mind must be full of complaints.” Changbin returned with a sly smirk.

Jisung wasn’t going to argue on this perfect morning, especially with Changbin of all people. The other had good comebacks until he gets sensitive and Jisung has to apologize or face Chan’s fierce glare for the rest of the day.

Their dynamic wasn’t the most harmonious but then again, their lives were quite chaotic even if they didn’t involve each other.

“So, Jisung,” Chan started, voice booming in the tranquil atmosphere, “What do you usually do here? Since you come _every_ Saturday.”

“It’s not _every_ ,” Jisung sighed, “But I don’t really know. Time flows differently here.”

“Yeah, I can tell. It slows down when you speak.” Changbin was heard from behind some shelves.

“Where are you again?” Jisung placed his hand in front of his forehead, pretending to scan the area.

“I told you you’re not allowed to mock my height when you’re a centimeter taller.”

“And I didn’t listen.”

“I really hope you stop this soon or I’ll be forced to lock you outside.” Chan retorded, hands on hips.

Jisung didn’t question how the older could do that because he simply _can_. Chan can do everything Jisung can’t and more. They don’t discuss it anymore but all the times Jisung had joked about the other being his role model, he was honest.

 

After the warning, the two oldest had picked up some books and Jisung was happy. He enjoyed how well they fit into his mundane Saturday mornings in school, with ease that nobody else in his life could adapt. It was so comfortable to be around these two boys that Jisung grinned at the thought. But it was the eyes immediately trained on him, Chan’s unnaturally short response time, that brought him back to reality where they weren’t the _good guys_ . They were the opposite of quiet, intentions far from moral. Despite being merely three teenage boys they’d caused more trouble than some of the biggest criminals in town. At least they were good at covering up tracks and blaming it all on _growing up_ and _curiosity_ , _new experiences,_ as were some of their flashiest excuses.

It reflected in their songs too, how much depth their lies held. Because no matter how honest, they all hid a part of their soul from the world. 

“I’m bored and no words are coming.” Jisung gave up his attempt at a long-term silence.

Both didn’t react in any way which frustrated Jisung more. His boots clicked on the wooden desks as he jumped about shouting about how the floor was lava. Chan only lifted his legs on top of the table in front of him, eyes glued to the book. Changbin dangled a leg from the windowsill that still couldn’t reach the floor with the same disregard.

“I can’t believe my own best friends hate me.” Jisung sprawled on top of a desk, hand placed on his heart, _severely damaged_ as he would proclaim.

“Let’s go to the supermarket.”

The suggestion caused immediate glances away from the pages and Jisung only needed so much.

“I already have an escape plan in mind,” The youngest explained, knowing he’d earned their attention.

“Didn’t Mr. Park lock us in here?” Changbin asked with an empty expression but Jisung recognized the interest laced in his tone.

“Which is why,” Jisung rummaged through his jacket’s inner pocket, “I brought this. Screws get loose sometimes.”

Jisung flipped the screwdriver he’d stolen from the garage in his hands, awaiting a more passionate response from his, _literal_ , partners in crime.

“No, can't do.” Changbin shook his head. “I didn't bring any money.”

“Even better,” Jisung's eyes were glowing with a dangerous flame that his friends categorised as _madness_ , “It's a heist.”

“Not in the mood.” Changbin shifted in his seat, answer coming too quick and muffled for Jisung's liking.

“Then, me and Chan will go. You stay here and be boring,” The youngest snapped, teeth clenched, “Just like you always do.”

Changbin had _always_ been in their group. He completed it and without him there would be little to no moral compass involved in their shenanigans. However, he had never done a single illegal thing in his life. Although his image says otherwise, Chan had made sure to keep that profile due to the boy’s own request. Because he couldn’t go back to his parents and because he had to be protected somehow. And what better way to protect yourself than letting a few made-up rumors spread about and create a terrifying persona you have never met but holds all of your characteristics? Nobody but Jisung and Chan knew the boy for how innocent he really was.

_Or so they’d liked to think._

“At least do us the honor of closing the window after we’re out.” Chan spoke in a low tone, voice threatening with no visible effort.

Jisung payed no attention to Changbin’s reaction but proceeded to unscrew the window hinges as Chan held the opposite end. Once the job was done, he swiftly jumped down, landing on the freshly cut grass that brought the scent of spring. Chan followed suit and they heard the window close from the inside. With a shook of his head Chan led the way to the supermarket.

Jisung would occasionally glance at the older, but he seemed caught up in his own thoughts so he didn’t want to disturb him with useless babbling. Jisung found it hard to remain silent especially because of his own outburst earlier and how Chan had support him. Changbin didn’t deserve this and Jisung was the immature one, all three of them knew that. Yet the tension was somehow aimed at Changbin for a reason Jisung _had to_ figure out.

“Do your best, okay. No messing around,” Chan warned as they approached the entrance.

“Yes, sir.”

Jisung didn’t waste time. He’d prepared a grocery list in his head and was checking off things as he located them. All he had to do was walk between the isles and tuck as many products as possible in his jacket while Chan distracted the cashier. It wasn’t their first time, Jisung doubted it’d be their last and their plan of action was flawlessly executed yet again. Jisung took notice of the single camera in the far corner but the light was switched off, meaning it was deactivated. A ghost of a smile as he put a single juice box on the counter, cutting through the conversation Chan was barely sustaining with the store employee. The stranger turned back to Jisung murmuring the cost and something about his voice felt oddly familiar but under the baseball hat he couldn’t tell. Besides, they had to escape before arousing suspicion.

“Thank you so much,” Chan was grinning, bowing to the taller boy who must have been a part-timer, “You were so helpful.”

They exited together, shoulder brushing to indicate the success of their mission. Jisung was free again, his mind liberated as the thoughts about Changbin had vanished. His only concern were his baggy pockets holding the treats they collectively _stole._  

“Let’s go over there.” Jisung pointed at the roof top of a random building and Chan was nodding enthusiastically. That’s why he loved hanging out with the older.

 

The landscape was incomparable with the pleasure of sharing the snacks among each other. The whole city was buzzing with life, a typical Saturday, yet quieter than usual since it was the late morning hours. The bench they found on the roof was big enough to fit them both laying down so Chan used the opportunity to do so after finishing his binge on chocolate cookies. 

“Why didn’t you protect Changbin this time?” Jisung asked, chomping on some gummy bears.

“ _Protect_ ,” Chan giggled in response, “He should learn to deal with you on his own.”

“Nope, it’s not that,” Jisung stated evenly, candy stored in his cheeks.

Chan had opened his eyes, observing the clouds above, eyes holding more unspoken truths and lies than Jisung had energy for.

“Have you heard the rumours about him?”

Jisung winced at the detachment in the older’s tone, as if he wasn’t speaking about their closest friend.

“No? Is it something concerning?”

“Highly,” Chan stood up, facing Jisung and the other had a hard time swallowing his last few bites,” Someone reported to have seen him with a boy during a class.”

“What boy?” Jisung shuddered, hoping it wasn’t too obvious that his pupils were widening on their own.

“Some athlete. Apparently they were caught kissing and photographed by someone.” Chan was speaking in a hushed voice but the concern was audible.

“Changbin _actually_ kissing someone that isn’t his mirror every morning? That’d be very surprising.” Jisung snorted at his own joke but was met with no reply.

“Did you know about this?” Chan demanded in a cold manner and Jisung felt the same goosebumps from earlier.

The older was a thrilling person with a load of personal issues he refused to share. It made him mysterious and Jisung was overjoyed when Chan would agree with him on anything. The other’s opinion has shaped Jisung throughout the years.

“I did,” Jisung swallowed back the lie and opted for the easier option, “I got told two days ago but I thought I should do anything possible to keep it from spreading. Does Changbin know?”

“Yes,” Chan threw his hands in the air frantically and Jisung managed to move away just in time to avoid a smacking, “And he doesn’t deny it.”

 

Their walk back was peaceful with some small talk and when they finally knocked on the window Changbin must’ve been waiting because it opened within seconds. They climbed back inside, Jisung staring at the older and sighing. He took out a strawberry milk out of his pocket and placed it on Changbin’s table next to his book. 

“A peace offering?” Jisung muttered in a hurry.

“I was craving milk so much,” Changbin gave a toothy grin in return, “Consider the peace restored.”

Jisung only gazed at his friend, who has been keeping such a precious secret for so long.

And he sighed again.


	2. vulnerable (bch)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a mention of a spider (although not a very vivid description) so for those who have arachnophobia i will put this (tw/) before and after the paragraph in which it's mentioned.
> 
> anyways, enjoy this mess!

Chan waited, fists clenched on top of the table as he followed Jisung’s constant glances. They led to no other than Changbin, in front of whom laid the small cartoon of milk he hadn't touched. A twitch in Jisung’s eye and he was on his feet again, heels digging into the floor. 

“Do you want to tell us something?” Jisung asked in his usual deafening tone.

Changbin looked up from the page, letting his chair rest back on the ground. “Is there something you want to know?”

“Okay, then,” Jisung kept glaring and Chan tried to remember the last time he'd seen such determination in the younger, “Let’s do it your way. Are you dating someone?”

“Are you?” 

Jisung interrupted him with a slam of his hand atop Changbin’s book, the sound echoing in the cavenous space. “I’m not in the mood for games. Tell me, are you dating him?”

“Dating who? What are you on about?”

Changbin seemed genuinely confused, the fist unsettling him as much as it did Chan. As the oldest, he had to step up. But as he got closer to the two best friends, he felt the tension emitted from Jisung’s otherwise small frame. It was more than unusual, to see the younger boil over mere rumours like these. Not with how he didn’t give any credit to society’s opinion, no, this was deeper.

“The... guy you were caught kissing? Some _jock_ \- are you out of your mind?” Jisung placed a palm on his mouth to shield from any potential insults.

“Jisung, maybe this isn’t the best time.”

“No, this is the perfect time.”

For once, Chan felt like he had nothing under control. He'd initiated the discussion with Jisung earlier and guilt was taking over his judgement. So, he fled. 

 

Sneaking out of the room before he could follow the outcome of their argument, Chan ran through the hallway. His legs brought him to the staircase, where he wasn't planning on going. Until he noticed the door leading to the rooftop. The lock was tossed on the floor, open, with no key inside it. 

Chan held his breath and headed in its direction, the wind already hitting his skin. Adrenaline fueled his mind and he dismissed the troubles of his team for a brief moment. He pushed it open and stood in the entrance for a few seconds, tracking movement as he was used to. 

“I knew you'd come eventually.” 

The voice was near and Chan made out the silhouette of a man. He closed the door behind himself and took a seat next to him. 

“It's been a while.” The man greeted him, hand resting on the bench between them. 

Chan took in the other's appearance - the same small, sparkling eyes that he'd see every Wednesday night after school, same smile that brightened his mood. Chan hated how useless he was now, how he had so many thoughts concerning his two band mates and how easily he rested his head on the other's shoulder with no second thoughts. 

Kim Woojin was a source of comfort not necessarily because they had a trustworthy relationship, but because he was living proof that Chan had some humanity. He'd long acknowledged his feelings towards the other to himself, but he simply couldn't do anything. Chan couldn't make empty promises to him, he wasn't like everyone else.

“Why are you here?” Chan finally asked, a lighter spinning in his hand.

Woojin smiled his usual angelic smile that hid so much.

“They found cigarettes in my locker,” The older replied in a calm manner, almost as if he’d come prepared for their conversation.

“They found my stash?” Chan sighed. He took out his daily pack and counted the remainings. “I’m sorry I got you in trouble again-”

“You know,” Woojin cut him off, gazing at the other’s eyes, “Not everything is about you.”

Chan waited patiently for the boy to elaborate while lighting up his cigarette, letting the smoke circle around them. It swirled as he exhaled and he couldn’t help but marvel at Woojin’s warm chocolate irises that reflected the light gray streaks. He wished for this moment to last a bit longer but Woojin blinked and the smoke had already dissolved, so Chan had to tear his gaze away. The morning sky seemed bland now, with all its magical hues.

A few seconds passed before Chan realized he was no longer holding the substance that allowed him to escape his thoughts, that drowned him in bliss of forgetfulness. He turned to see Woojin placing the cigarette between his own lips, the naturality of his inhale far from a beginner’s. 

“They weren’t yours,” Woojin concluded, the burned ashes landing between his shoes, “They were mine.”

Smoking had reduced its effect on Chan long ago, becoming a habit more than it was blurring his worries and past regrets. It was an excuse to spend time with himself and focus on the suffocating smell, sound of his own breathing as his tongue felt the bitter taste of whatever sweet flavoring he’d chosen that day. The sight of the white waves in the air that danced to keep his attention as the source rested between his index and middle fingers. He wondered if they shared that in common.

“How long has it been?” Chan asked, hoping the disappointment in his voice wasn’t audible enough for the other to catch on.

“A little after we met.” Woojin laughed by himself, the puffs making Chan’s eyes water. “It’s funny because I wanted to be like you so bad. You had everyone on campus bow to you and yet you came to me, the biggest nobody. You asked me to be your right hand.”

Woojin’s tone got lower until he silenced himself and shifted so he was facing Chan’s side profile. The other was burning under the weight of that glare so he didn’t return the eye contact.

“And then you ditched me.”

Chan heard the anger in that simple statement that almost made him break. He wasn’t sure what fueled his emotions - was it the fact they were alone, or how different Woojin felt when he didn’t avoid trouble. For once, Chan was extremely inferior to the older boy despite the contrast of their images. Among crowds Chan was the one nobody would dare put a finger on but tucked here, underneath his leather jacket that did little to prevent the breeze from chilling his collarbones, he was vulnerable.

Underneath Woojin’s stern glare, he was _vulnerable_.

“I didn’t mean to. It was way more complicated than that.”

“Is it? Or did you just not want to be associated with a nerd? Because you push people who don’t fit into your idealistic categories away.” The gritted teeth hinted at the fury that had been bottled up for years and Chan had no clue how to explain himself. 

“It's not that. I promise, it's not.” He tried as his mouth remained open, words lost in his throat. 

Woojin placed the cigarette on the other's lips, fingertips gracing the edges of his face. 

“So, then what is it?”

“I don't want to ruin you.” Chan finally let out, almost out of breath as the cigarette dropped from his mouth.

Woojin giggled, a blissful sound that brought the word home to Chan's mind, “You're so dramatic.”

“Isn't that where the fun lays?”

The two stood a while longer, passing the cigarette to one another, comfortable silence accompanying the rustling of trees. Chan wanted to say so much to the person that has been helping him for years. He wanted to apologize and he wanted to confess but there was no use.

“You still haven’t told the boys about me?” Woojin breathed in just as Chan exhaled a decent amount of smoke.

“No,” Chan said, swallowing the dryness in his throat, “It’s better this way.”

“Let me guess.” Woojin laughed. “You don’t want me involved?”

Chan stared at him for a bit, an easy smile ghosting his lips, “I really don’t.”

“Just because you’ve stolen from the grocery store doesn’t make you a criminal, you know.”

_No, it doesn’t._

But Chan reminded himself that most people from school, people he saw every day, didn’t know about their records. Officially, they got away from major charges because their alibis were always intact. However well-hidden their work was, it was always effective but only few knew what their team of three could do. They were more dangerous than gangs despite their small number, Chan had proven it numerous times to anyone who tried to test them.

“It doesn’t,” He finally answered, wondering just how much Woojin didn’t know about him.

Even if he wanted to tell him everything, he couldn’t betray Jisung and Changbin. Not after they’d agreed on keeping everything safely tucked away that night.

“So, do you have any homework you need help with?” Woojin asked, the usual excitement he approached studying with clear in his tone.

“I think I had an assignement- was it in physics? For Monday.” Chan wasn’t sure he had anything at all but he could use an excuse to stay a while longer with the other.

“So you can text me tonight and I’ll finish it by tomorrow.” 

“Why wait until tonight?” Chan offered a mischievous grin and Woojin shook his head. 

“You are impossible, Christopher.”

Chan flinched at the use of his birth name, faintly recalling a teacher letting it slip before he corrected her. Nobody called him that and he wanted it to stay that way. 

Yet he didn't say anything to oppose. 

“So, what do you say? We can sneak through the underground tunnel.” Chan made an effort to sound mysterious, his eyebrows wiggling, causing an eruption of laughter from the other. 

“Sure, sure. It'll be my pleasure to venture around the sewers with _the_ Bang Chan,” Woojin spoke as if he was in a theatre rehearsal, “Since I don't have anything better to do anyway.”

“This is your first time in detention and you're willing to break even more rules,” Chan noted, he was quite impressed by the other's brave attitude, “That's the spirit.”

“Just because I'm the top student doesn't mean I don't have a life.” Woojin almost whined and Chan quirked a brow at him. “I have _some_ free time.”

Chan didn't recall ever seeing Woojin on any social event. Woojin didn't care about other students and that's one thing Chan loved about him - he was free of these massive expectations. In a way, Woojin reminded him of Jisung in that manner, how they both discarded people's opinions if they're not to their liking. But as much as Jisung was the communicative type, Woojin has built many walls to shield the truth behind. 

He wondered if his two best friends have reconciled by now. 

 

“So,” Woojin spoke, trying not to touch anything around him, “You're currently taking me to your house because you want me to finish your assignment?”

“And what about it?”

Chan could tell the other stopped in his tracks as the footsteps clicking became mute. When he turned around he was met with Woojin's wide eyes, posture stoic and fear engraved in his every motion. Chan frantically scanned the area for the potential threat that caused the shock in the other. _(tw/)_ He trailed Woojin's line of sight and saw a spider the size of his palm, slowly making its way across the wall next to Woojin's face. Had this not been a narrow tunnel, the closeness wouldn't have seemed so dangerous. _(tw/)_

Chan didn't think much of it when he slipped his hand in Woojin's and squeezed hard enough for the other to escape his initial shock. He dragged Woojin forward as he walked with certainty through the tunnel, the warmth of the grip sending weird feelings to his stomach. 

“Did you see that thing? It was giant! I've never seen a bigger spider in my life. Can you believe it? This size,” Woojin kept blabbering, gesturing at his hands which served as measurements, “It probably couldn't fit in a pencil case. Why are spiders even real? They're so scary, especially in questionable underground tunnels-”

“Woojin,” Chan cut him off, snickering while unknowingly squeezing the other's hand tighter, “It's okay now. You can breathe.”

The other man looked at him, eyes still wide but faint waves of trust were swimming in deep brown irises. Perhaps Woojin trusted him a little too much, perhaps not, but Chan wasn't ready to get engulfed in a warm hug. His limbs were frozen for a few seconds as Woojin kept his hands on his back but it wasn't long until he returned the embrace. 

And there the butterflies went again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @arsoftie where i actually update on my progress and post edits connected to my aus


	3. nonchalance (scb)

Changbin stared at the carton of milk for at least ten more minutes, after Chan had rushed out of the room and Jisung snapped at him only to flee too. Changbin had no idea what caused the sudden change of atmosphere between his best friends, what suddenly led them to believe baseless rumours so easily. He wanted to forget that day more than anyone, it was his biggest regret yet.

Changbin decided he could do with a walk to clear his head and he almost pondered on asking the teacher for legal permission to leave. But then, the office was at least a few meters away and he was already sitting on the windowsill. So he cracked it open with Jisung's screwdriver and jumped on the freshly cut grass. His steps were heavy as he climbed the fence and landed on the main street. There wasn't any movement, a car every few minutes and Changbin was thankful for the serenity. The sun was shining and the sky was full of swirling white clouds but his thoughts were engulfing him to the point where he couldn't appreciate the sunny weekend weather.

He remembered the faithful Tuesday when  _ all _ of this had started. A normal day, with Chan already headed out to accomplish another one of his master plans, and his older sister promising to come back in an hour. He'd been browsing through the same five channels, watching the same old sitcoms until the doorbell rang and he'd leaped across the living room. It was his sister, holding a stranger's hand, a boy hiding behind them. She'd quickly explained how they wanted to spend some time alone at his place and  _ Felix _ , Changbin thought the name was familiar back then, had nowhere else to go. So, they left him with Changbin who was supposed to take care of an year younger boy he knew nothing about.

Sure enough, they got along well and Felix opened up from his initial shyness but two hours passed fairly quickly and he was out of the door, escorted by Changbin's sister and trailing behind his brother. It was sad to see the entertaining company go but Changbin hadn't thought much of it at the age of fourteen. Felix was just another acquaintance passing by.

Or so he thought, until he saw him again about three weeks ago. For the first time, at the age of eighteen, he saw freckles as signs of sun kissing warm skin, he saw the expensive melting chocolate in irises, he saw a smile that caused him to reflect. He wrote pages upon pages, mingled descriptions and feelings, hidden from the world but a reminder of how real  _ he _ was, left in his notebook.

The Felix in his notebook wasn't the same Felix he occasionally met eyes with in the hallways. Felix wasn't the high being Changbin portrayed him as, he was just a boy who had problems in his upbringing, just like everybody else did. But he was undeniably Changbin's muse and what's a musician without his muse? Changbin made it his goal to see his personal inspiration source at least once a day and it wasn't long until Felix caught on and dragged him aside, asking for an explanation. Changbin was so stunned he barely replied to the deep voice that seemed so threatening to him.

One thing led to another, and the glances in the hallways were replaced by winks, brushing of hands and even side hugs when nobody was looking. It had been a wonderful night when they'd gotten locked inside the stadium, their only access to the toilet and the locker room doing little to entertain them. Felix took the initiative and started a question relay where after the 20th question the loser was to grant the winner one wish. Changbin was bad in any stressful situation, and predictably, he lost. Therefore, Felix had his wish.

“Changbin,” Felix had called out with his eyes trained on the older, “ _ Kiss me _ .”

A bet was a bet and Changbin wasn't too strongly opposed to the conditions anyway.

The boy wondered if it was  _ bad _ that he had the taste of Felix's lips burned on his own permanently. The lingering feeling of every touch, fingers intertwining or gently caressing the length of his backside as Felix enjoyed casual affection. Changbin had observed him long enough to get used to the nonchalance of the other's absent-minded touches.

How could he explain all of that to Jisung, who was so caught up in their group of three he didn't want to  _ look _ at anyone else? He'd been crystal clear when he'd demanded that no relationships ever tear them apart. Changbin was scared, of losing his friends and of losing Felix. Neither one nor the other would await his decision forever.

He half wished this wasn't his last year in high school.

As he was strolling around he almost missed the boy running in his direction, breath unsteady and arm placed on Changbin's shoulder.

“Wait.” Another deep breath. More ginger strands falling in front of freckles and chocolate melting eyes. “Your friend- Han, he got in trouble with some big guys.”

Even through the broken Korean, Changbin managed to grasp the message and without a second to waste he grabbed Felix's hand and ran. Countless scenarios, the speed of which paled in comparison with their pace, were floundering in his head. So many questions but most importantly  _ did Jisung manage to talk himself out of this one? _

Nothing was certain until they reached the back alley, the faint laughter of old men still audible.

Changbin watched as Jisung spit out blood, the handcuffs holding him back significantly. His eye was swollen and he could only imagine the bruises forming underneath the fabric of his clothes. His hair was messy, sweat dripping from a few corners as his muscles convulsed, trying to prevent the pain from spreading. Jisung waited for more impact and when none followed he threw his head back, landing a few wet drops on the officer's face. He smirked in his usual challenging way and Changbin couldn't understand if it was pleasure that Jisung felt when he played around with people's tempers. The officer landed another punch on his face, Jisung wincing but stretching his neck to note that he wouldn't give in so easily.

Felix was shaking next to him but Changbin knew better than to step in now.

Felix didn't.

The hand that slipped out of his grasp had landed a successful swing on the officer's back. Felix had earned both of their attention and they were scowling and nodding at each other as if he wasn't much of a treat. Changbin cursed under his breath and managed to shield Felix with his whole body when a kick came flying towards him. His stomach was churning and he choked on air.

Before the world went black he saw Jisung call out to the policeman, a pistol held in his right hand. 

  
  


“He's a bit of an idiot.”

Changbin blinked, the headache hitting him stronger than the brightness of the room. The lamp shining directly at him was slowly decreasing in size as his eyes gained focus.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Chan.

Changbin managed to sit up in the bed, kicking the blanket away. He immediately regretted the action as his chest felt a bit too tight to breathe.

“Take it easy,” Chan placed a hand on his shoudler and gently pushed him down to a lying position, “You've got a fractured rib-”

“Changbin!”

The scream was so painfully loud for Changbin's throbbing head but he was glad to see Felix, holding three cans of juice. The younger kneeled next to the bed and the sparkling eyes and frown brought a warm smile to Changbin's face. Felix  _ cared _ for him.

“You didn't tell me you were dating an Australian.” Chan broke the silence and Changbin watched as Felix's ears turned red.

“We're not dating,” Changbin growled, the mindless need to protect Felix taking him by surprise, “Not yet.”

Felix was staring at him, opening and closing his mouth but no words coming out. Changbin laughed at the sheer confusion and ignored the pain in his stomach.

“Where's Jisung?” Changbin asked once he'd managed to tear his gaze away from the ginger.

Chan's jaw tightened and Changbin felt the alarms go off in his head.  _ Trouble _ . Real one.

“He hasn't- he didn't go back home yesterday.” Chan had his palms connected, lips dry. Changbin thought about how long he'd stayed here, waiting for him to wake up, with no water, food or sleep.

There wasn't much of the scene in the alley to recall and the way Jisung just let himself get beat up didn't sit well with his best friend. Changbin had known the boy since he was four and the Jisung he knew would never give up, not like this, not when he always had a reason why.

Changbin had to find that reason  _ why  _ before their friendship crumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @arsoftie where i actually update on my progress and post edits connected to my aus


End file.
